Venganza
by Firework471
Summary: Whitney quiere hacer pagar a Tony y a sus amigos por lo que le sucedió a su padre en la armadura Iron Monger y no lo hará sola pues alguien muy especial la ayudará a destruir al inseparable trio.
1. Venganza

**Se me ocurrió después de haber visto de nuevo La mejor gente está loca, además, Whitney no me cae muy bien :/, así que disfrútenla. **

* * *

Venganza

Whitney Stane iba caminando por un callejón de Nueva York, sola, sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó a un edificio grande y viejo. Tenía unos cuantos pisos de altura, varias ventanas rotas y en el frente una puerta grande de madera que estaba bastante dañada.

Entró sigilosamente, le había dicho que estaba aquí.

Por dentro la propiedad estaba aún más descuidada. Las palomas habían hecho ahí sus nidos y había una que otra rata rondando por el lugar. Whitney no se espantó, siguió andando por el lugar, por lo que observó, había sido un pequeño hospital ahora abandonado en aquellos recónditos de la ciudad dónde ya no va casi nadie.

Encontró varias camillas destartaladas y unos cuantos instrumentos que usaba el personal. Había varios pasillos pero siguió por uno en particular según las instrucciones que le había dicho. Estaba totalmente oscuro así que tomó su celular y lo encendió para poder mirar. Unas escaleras estaban en el fondo de éste, al parecer conducían al sótano.

Éstas se acabaron y siguió por terreno plano hasta que vio una tenue luz delante de ella. Una cámara en el techo le indicó que estaba en el lugar correcto. La miró y luego siguió andando hasta encontrarse con una puerta de metal y un botón desgastado en la pared junto con una pequeña rendija donde se encontraba una bocina. Lo presionó y esperó.

-Identificación-respondió una voz indudablemente de una máquina contestadora.

-Whitney Stane.

La puerta de metal se abrió automáticamente después de unos segundos y entró en lo que parecía ser una sala de estar. Tenía varios sillones y una lámpara pequeña al lado de uno de ellos. No estaba muy alumbrada, pero Whitney alcanzó a distinguir a la persona que quería ver sentada en uno de los sillones.

-¿Así que es aquí donde ahora te escondes?, creí que estarías en un lugar un poco más… limpio.- le dijo Whitney sentándose en uno de los sillones con petulancia.

-¿Esconderme? Tal vez, pero no iba a permitir que me recluyeran teniendo mi talento. Y eso es solo el exterior, de alguna forma tenía que alejar a los entrometidos de aquí.

-Ya veo.- le respondió la rubia mirando alrededor.

-Entonces, ¿a qué has venido Whitney? No creo que lo hayas hecho porque me extrañaras, jamás fuiste muy amable conmigo.

-Lo sé, pero he venido porque necesito tu ayuda, más que tú ayuda un trato que a ti también te beneficiará.

-¿Me necesitas? ¿A mí? Nunca te hubiera visto pidiendo ayuda y menos a mí Whitney Stane, no eres esa clase de persona.

Whitney rodó los ojos con rabia pero se relajó, en verdad necesitaba de su ayuda y no tenía tiempo para discutir.

-La gente cambia, pero ya te dije, esto te beneficiará, estoy segura de que tú también tienes asuntos pendientes con **él.**

-¿A quién te refieres?-le espetó con curiosidad.

-Creo que sabemos muy bien de quién estoy hablando. De Tony Stark por supuesto.

-¡¿Ese chico arrogante y patético?! ¿De él me viniste a hablar Whitney? Por su culpa estoy aquí.-la miró con enojo.

-Lo sé, por eso es que he venido, para hacerle pagar lo que nos hizo. Él me quitó a mi padre, por él está en coma. Lo despidió y nos dejó sin dinero. Estoy sola por su causa.

Whitney se había levantado y había puesto un puño sobre la mesa de al lado. Tenía la mirada dolida pero son un dejo de amargura en su rostro.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos Whitney? Anthony Stark se la pasa rodeado de sus tontos amigos. Y no se va a dejar vencer muy fácilmente.

-Sé que no será sencillo, por eso vine. Además, su patética amiga pelirroja y su otro amigo no son obstáculos, ellos también sufrirán por su culpa. Si él me quitó a mi padre haré que sienta lo mismo, que sienta lo que sentí yo cuando me quitaron a mi única familia.

-Recuerda que no fuiste la única a la que le arrebataron a su familia Whitney, y si lo que quieres es mi ayuda para destruir a Stark, entonces dalo por hecho. Pero no creas que lo hago por ti. Me arrebató a mi hermano y eso no lo soporto.

-Ya sabía que no te negarías, los haremos pagar a los tres.-le dijo Whitney con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Anthony Edward Stark no solo las pagará, si no que se va a arrepentir de haber destruido a Andy.- le aseguró Rhona amargamente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a Whitney.

Ambas se estrecharon las manos rápidamente y se miraron con maldad.

* * *

**Uuu misterio, espero que haya hecho bien el de mantener oculto que la "persona" era Rhona. Así que díganme que les pareció, fue un tipo introducción, pero en el siguiente capitulo si estarán Tony, Pepper y Rhodey. **


	2. Acechada

**Nuevo capítulo :D**

**Perdón por la espera pero tenía tarea, si, ya entré a la escuela. Bueno está bien.**

**Gracias a Arista17 por su comentario en serio me motivan mucho los reviews y aunque no había agradecido antes ya que es el primer FF que hago de más capítulos lo hago aquí. También gracias a girls, las criticas siempre ayudan y espero haber mejorado en este capi.**

**No los entretengo más así que disfrútenlo. :) (Siempre pongo caritas)**

**IMAA no me pertenece.**

* * *

Acechada

Pepper iba caminando hacia su casa por las calles de Nueva York quejándose-como siempre- de la interminable lista de deberes que tenía que hacer de la escuela.

"Los maestros me odian" pensó, obviamente no era verdad pero cuando le dejaban tanta tarea era la única forma de desahogarse por sus _penas_.

Dando la vuelta en una esquina tomó su celular para ver la hora, "7:18, ¿cómo se hizo tan tarde taaaaan pronto?" gruñó en su mente y siguió caminando apurándose un poquito más para llegar pronto a su casa cuando notó algo detrás de ella. Volteó rápidamente pero lo único que vislumbró fueron unas cuantas bolsas de basura apiladas en la esquina de la calle. "Umm, tan cansada estoy que veo cosas".

Siguió su camino girando la cabeza unas cuántas veces hasta llegar a la puerta de su apartamento y estar segura de que iba sola.

Al día siguiente era sábado así que no tenía que preocuparse por levantarse temprano. Claro, hasta que su papá entro por la puerta de su habitación diciéndole que tenía que ir a buscar algunas cosas del trabajo y preguntándole si quería ir con él.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir linda?- le dijo su padre con cariño.

-No papá, en serio, estoy bien aquí.-le respondió Pepper levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose al baño a lavarse los dientes.- Además, necesito terminar mi tarea, tengo que entregar un proyecto pronto junto con Tony y Rhodey y aún no hemos decidido sobre qué. Le explicó con seguridad mientras tomaba el cepillo.

Su padre la miró con el ceño fruncido y le dijo:

-¿Eso significa que vas a ir a reunirte con ellos a _su_ casa?- le preguntó poniendo especial énfasis en su.

-Pues si.- Y él la miro serio.

-¡Vamos papá!-exclamó Pepper levantando los brazos- Son Tony y Rhodey, no unos desconocidos, y son mis amigos desde hace mucho.

"Mmm" pensó Virgil, pero no tuvo más remedio que acceder. A pesar de que conocía a los chicos Pepper siempre sería su hija y nunca dejaría de tratar de protegerla contra cualquiera.

"De nuevo caminando sola en Nueva York". La pelirroja se había arrepentido de no haber aceptado la oferta de su papá una vez que salió de la frescura de su apartamento al quemante sol matutino de la ciudad.

-Sí que debo pedirles que la próxima reunión sea en mi casa- resopló Pepper dándose aire con la mano.

Parándose en una tienda que le había llamado la atención se puso a ver las cosas de una vitrina. Estaba ensimismada observando unos lentes de visión nocturna cuando se dio cuenta de una segunda silueta reflejada en el vidrio. La miró pero desapareció casi al instante.

-Ok, primero ayer y luego de nuevo hoy, si que estoy medio loca. – se dijo Pepper en un tono sarcástico pero con un dejo de miedo en la voz.

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana cuando llegó a la casa de Rhodey y tocó el timbre.

-Hola Señora Rhodes, ¿están Tony y Rhodey aquí?- preguntó respirando agitadamente apenas hubieran abierto la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás Pepper? – La le respondió sonriendo - No, me dijeron que cuando llegaras te avisara que te esperarían en la bodega.

-Oh- exclamó sabiendo perfectamente a que se referían sus amigos cuando le dijeron que estarían en la que para ellos es la "bodega"- está bien, gracias- y con esto echo a correr por las escaleras hacía donde estaban ellos.

Entró por la enorme puerta de la armería y los buscó con la mirada, aunque no era necesario puesto que sabía que Rhodey estaría en la silla giratoria mientras que Tony- como siempre- estaría arreglando su armadura pero para su sorpresa no estaba allí.

-¡Hola! Me dijo tu mamá Rhodey que estarían en la "bodega"- explicó Pepper formando unas comillas con los dedos en el aire.

-Hola, y eee sí, no esperarías que le dijera de esto, ¿o sí?

-Claro que no, pero pudieron haberme enviado un mensaje.

Rhodey se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo mientras Pepper buscaba por una esquina a Tony. En eso siente unos brazos que la toman por detrás y la sujetan con fuerza.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pepper se había asustado tanto que casi le reventó el oído a Tony con su grito e hizo que Rhodey se cayera de la silla de control.

-¡Auch! Pepper, soy Tony, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el millonario algo mal por lo que le había causado a su amiga.- Sólo quería sorprenderte.

Agarrándose con ambas manos la cara y temblando Pepper le respondió:

-Lo lo siento es solo que… desde ayer he sentido que me siguen y por eso me puse así.- confesó destapándose su rostro y mirando hacia el suelo.

Tony se puso inmediatamente serio y preguntó alarmado mientras Rhodey se dirigía hacia ellos frotándose el codo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? ¿Alguien te ha estado siguiendo? ¿Quién Pepper?

-No lo sé- murmuró con voz triste- ni siquiera sé si ha sido real, siempre que volteaba ya no había nadie.

-Mmm, no lo creo Pepper- le aseguró Rhodey mirándola- tú no eres _tan_ distraída como para no darte cuenta de que alguien te sigue.

-Rhodey tiene razón Pepper- terció Tony- si dices que alguien te ha estado siguiendo es porque así es. Computadora, quiero que te introduzcas a los sistemas de cámaras de la ciudad y busques quién ha estado siguiendo a Pepper.- ordenó Tony y, hacia este punto ella ya había levantado la mirada y había seguido a los chicos hacia las pantallas.

"Buscando" anunció la computadora.

Mientras esperaban Tony vio como Pepper se rodeaba con sus brazos para calmarse, así que como buen amigo la abrazó y le dijo cariñosamente:

-Todo está bien Pepper no te preocupes, después de todo tienes a Iron Man para protegerte.- esto hizo que se formara una sonrisa en ambos.

-Lo sé, gracias Tony.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que la computadora anunció que había finalizado el trabajo.

"Búsqueda completa, el análisis ha demostrado que la señorita Potts ha estado siendo acechada por un androide."

-¿Androide?- exclamaron los tres al unisono.

-No puede ser- dijo Rhodey- el único androide que conocemos y que además Tony destruyó es…

-Andy- terminó el genio mientras él y Pepper observaban a la pantalla unos ojos rojos que les devolvían la mirada.

* * *

**uuuuyyy ¿qué tal? me gustó la idea y no la solté, así que ¿Review? **


	3. Pensando

**Wiii el siguiente capítulo yap**

**Me encantaron sus reviews por cierto Circe-Arista17 y Hazel, en serio hacen mi día (me sonrojo :3)  
**

**IMAA no me pertenece (owww)**

* * *

Pensando

-¿Andy?- preguntó Rhodey- no puede ser posible, digo, Tony lo destruyó prácticamente.

Tony miró a Pepper y se quedó pensando por un momento.

-Lo sé, pero nunca vimos a donde se lo llevaron.

-Pero entonces…- terció Pepper- eso significa que Rhona lo hizo.

Ahora fue el turno de Rhodey de voltear a verla.

-Sigue sin ser posible, la recluyeron en esa escuela especial, ¿recuerdan? de la que se había escapado.

-Entonces ¿cómo puede Andy estar detrás de mí si no es por ella?- Pepper le preguntó algo ofendida por su actitud.

-Pues…- esta vez Pepper tenía un punto y Rhodey cero.

Mientras estos dos estaban discutiendo Tony se había puesto a buscar en su computadora archivos sobre Rhona y Andy.

-Aquí- dijo mientras los dos terminaban de hablar y se le acercaban- estoy en los registros de la escuela y Rhona… no está.- terminó con confusión y mirando a sus amigos.

-Ves Rhodey- le espetó Pepper haciendo unos ademanes con la mano- les digo que Andy me ha estado siguiendo y seguramente fue Rhona.

-Ok- le dijo él- te creo, pero seguimos sin saber por qué lo está haciendo.

-Pues yo sí- les dijo ella, y como vio la cara de sorpresa de ambos les explicó- obviamente está enojada con nosotros porque por nuestra culpa Iron Man destruyó a su androide.

-Pero si está enojada con todos ¿por qué solo te ha seguido a ti?- explicó Tony.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento asimilando lo que acababa de decir Tony. Era cierto, si Rhona lo que quería era hacerlos pagar ¿por qué solo seguía a Pepper y no también a ellos?

-Esperen- dijo de pronto Rhodey- nosotros no éramos los únicos que estuvimos ese día en la escuela cuándo quizo hacerla explotar.

-¿Te refieres a que Happy y Whitney también están en peligro?- señaló Pepper.

-La verdad es que creería capaz a Rhona de hacerles daño- dijo Tony.

-Entonces tenemos que hacer algo- mientras Pepper decía esto se dirigió a la puerta de la armería.

-Wow, ¿a dónde crees que vas Pepper?- le preguntó Tony siguiéndola y agarrándola por un hombro.

-¿Cómo que a dónde?- dijo ella arqueando las cejas- a advertir a Happy y a Whitney de que Rhona anda mandando a Andy a hacernos quién sabe qué.

-Me refiero a que si Andy ha estado tras de ti estos días podría estar haciéndolo ahora y no voy a dejar que te suceda algo malo y más si estoy ahí para evitarlo- le explicó Tony con seriedad.

Rhodey se les quedó mirando pero decidió no decir nada. Pepper al contrario se sorprendió de lo que le había dicho y mirando hacia abajo respondió:

-Pero no vas a pretender que me quede encerrada aquí todo el tiempo ¿o sí?

-Claro que no Pep, aunque no voy a dejarte sola a partir de este momento.

-Ya…- susurró ella y levantó la cabeza mirándolo- pero alguien tiene que avisarles.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Rhodey hablando finalmente después del momento incómodo que había pasado- iré ahora mismo, tengo que ir a recoger algunas cosas a la escuela, tal vez ellos sigan ahí- les explicó agarrando su mochila y girándose a la salida.

-¿Qué?- dijo Pepper- no puedes ir solo, ¿y si te pasa algo?

-No me pasará nada, a ti es a la que Andy ha estado siguiendo no a mí.

-Pepper tiene razón Rhodey, vamos contigo- comenzó diciendo Tony pero su amigo levantó una mano para callarlo.

-Estaré bien chicos-les aseguró- serán de mejor ayuda si se quedan aquí buscando más información de Rhona que acompañándome.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Está bien Pepper, no tardaré, vuelvo pronto- y con esto la puerta se cerró trás de él.

Tony y Pepper se quedaron solos en la armería y juntos, el primero en su computadora y el segundo en los archivos del FBI, empezaron a buscar dónde se podría encontrar Rhona.

…

Mientras…

-Está saliendo- dijo la fría voz de Andy por un intercomunicador que Rhona le había instalado en el oído.

-Perfecto- expresó Rhona- ahora síguelo y ya sabes qué hacer.

-Como tú ordenes, _hermana.- _y se alejó sin perder de vista a su objetivo.

-Al parecer todo está saliendo como te dije- dijo Whitney.

-Claro que sí- espetó Rhona- ahora solo espero que hagas bien lo que acordamos.

-No te preocupes querida- le aseguró Whitney arrogantemente mirando a los televisores dónde estaban retratadas las calles de Nueva York- todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

**Yey ¿qué les pareció? :) Descuiden que el próximo será ammm, bueno, suspenso jeje.**

**Ooo, ¿alguien ve la serie en Disney XD? porque pronto pasarán el penúltimo capitulo (que no he visto, por lo que es más emocionante la espera) ;) **

**Bien, no los aburro así que desde que la leyeron ¿review?**


	4. Según el plan

**Lo sientoooo, ya sé que tardé milenios, bueno, en actualizar, pero aquí está! :D**

**Circe-Arista17 espero que te guste mi super micro Pepperony jeje pero me estoy concentrando más en Rhona y Whitney, pero ten por seguro de que abra una explosión de Pepperony más adelante.**

**Bueno Iron Man Aventuras de Hierro no me pertenece :( ni sus personajes ni los capítulos (buawwwww) como sea, disfrútenla!**

* * *

Según el plan

Rhodey iba llegando a la academia del mañana. Entró y empezó a buscar por las aulas a Happy y Whitney.

Sala de historia. Nada. La de música. Menos. "Tal vez estén en la terraza" pensó Rhodey y se dirigió hacia arriba.

Cuándo llegó abrió la puerta y empezó a buscar a los chicos. "Al fin, ahí están".

Happy y Whitney estaban sentados en la estructura metálica haciendo prácticamente nada, no es que a Whitney le agradara la idea de estar con Happy ni mucho menos, pero tenía que fingir si quería que resultara.

-¡Hola!- les dijo Rhodey una vez hubiera llegado al lado de los otros dos.

Ellos también lo saludaron y siguieron con sus asuntos.

-Chicos, necesito advertirles de algo muy serio, se trata de Rhona- empezó Rhodey cruzando los brazos. Happy abrió los ojos y soltó su soda. Whitney por el contrario levantó una ceja en señal de "sorpresa".

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Whitney. Seguía con una actitud desafiante pero tenía que calmarse si no Rhodey o Happy sospecharían algo.

-A Pepper la ha estado siguiendo Andy, el androide de Rhona, y pensamos, Tony, Pepper y yo que seguramente ella iba por ustedes también, ya saben, por todo el asunto con Iron Man y que él destruyó a su _hermano_.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Rhodey esperaba una respuesta de ambos pero lo único que escuchó fue el grito de Happy.

-¿Pero qué? Happy vuelve…- empezó a perseguirlo Rhodey ya que su enorme amigo se había echado a correr escaleras abajo tan solo Rhodey terminó de decir que Andy podría estarlos siguiendo.

-Está bien, no esperaba que reaccionara así.

Rhodey volvió para seguir contándole a Whitney pero para su sorpresa ella ya no estaba.

-¿A dónde se fue?

Empezó a buscarla por toda la terraza pera después bajar a los salones y hacer lo mismo.

"Esto no está bien". Rhodey revisó hasta el último rincón de la escuela pero no pudo encontrarla.

Pesando lo peor echo a correr a la armería para advertir a los chicos de que Whitney había desaparecido.

…

"Inepto" Whitney aprovechó el momento en que Happy había corrido despavorido para huir.

"Esto está yendo mejor de lo que pensé". Y era cierto.

Ella estaba en la cima del edificio en frente de la escuela observando como Rhodey corría por las calles, solo.

…

En la armería desde que Rhodey hubo partido a advertir a Whitney y Happy, Tony y Pepper seguían buscando la localización de Rhona.

-Aghh, Tony, llevamos como media hora aquí y no encontramos nada, ¡nada!- era como la doceava vez que Pepper se quejaba por lo inútil que estaba resultando su búsqueda.

-Lo sé Pepper pero ¿qué más podemos hacer?- preguntó él.

Tony no lo demostraba pero también estaba harto de no encontrar nada de Rhona. Siempre había sido un fastidio para él, y lo que le había hecho a sus amigos había sido el colmo.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Pepper emocionada de que por fin se le ocurriera una buena idea- vamos en la armadura a la escuela donde iba Rhona para ver si podemos encontrar algo que nos guie hacia ella.

Tony se quedó pensando por un segundo, no era tan buena idea desde que no habían encontrado nada en los registros de su colegio.

-No lo sé Pep, y si no encontramos nada.

-No lo sabremos si no vamos.- le respondió con una mirada a la que él no podía negarse.

-Está bien Pepper, solo porque no se me ocurre algo mejor que hacer y está cosa no encuentra nada- aceptó Tony señalando con la cabeza la silla giratoria y, dicho esto se dirigió a la armadura y se vistió.

-Vamos- le dijo a Pepper cargándola y saliendo del templo Makluan.

…

Andy inmediatamente Rhodey había salido de la academia empezó a perseguirlo. No podía fallar.

Entonces el chico moreno vio exactamente lo que habían temido sus amigos al salir de la armería.

-Oh no- exclamó Rhodey corriendo lo más deprisa que podía hacía el templo.

-¡No puedes escapar de mí Rhodes!- le gritó Andy subiendo la velocidad y corriendo aún más rápido que una persona normal.

-¡Qué!- gritó Rhodey cuándo vio a Andy acelerar de tal forma.

…

-¡Más rápido Andy!- le gritó Rhona por el intercomunicador- ¡usa los rayos que te instalé!- le ordenó aún más enojada.

…

-Como tú digas- dijo Andy y sus ojos se iluminaron de una potente luz roja brillante.

Andy entonces lanzo los rayos hacía el cuerpo agitado de Rhodey que seguía huyendo frente a él.

-¡Aaah!- dijo este derribándose en el frío suelo por culpa del rayo que le había golpeado en la espalda-Nooo.

Sin aliento y con un fuerte dolor Rhodey reunió fuerzas y como pudo se levantó y siguió corriendo para llegar a las puertas de la armería.

-¡Ábrete!- gritó Rhodey frente al templo Makluan. Pero nunca pudo llegar a tocarlo.

-¡Estás perdido Rhodes!-Andy gritó mientras le daba un puñetazo en la nuca dejando a Rhodey inconsciente.

El _hermano_ de Rhona lo miró con frialdad y lo volteó con su pie para comprobar que seguía vivo.

Lo ató y lo arrastró hacía un lado esperando recibir instrucciones.

Entonces dijo algo con una voz que no era suya, si no de Rhona.

-Te dije que me las pagarías Anthony.

* * *

**Muajajaja Ya séeee, pero es genial poner suspenso. :D**

**Díganme que les parece ok :)**


	5. El Colegio

**Okayyyyy tardé, lo sé, pero me gustó mucho este capítulo y espero que a ustedes también. **

**Circe-Arista17, jaja, ya se me antojó una pizza con lo que dijiste XD**

**dreamy girl' 16, espero que te guste, y esta vez no dejaré pasar tanto tiempo :)**

**Iron Man Aventuras de Hierro no me pertenece (y menos ahora que ya no está entre semana )': )**

* * *

El Colegio

Tony y Pepper iban por el cielo hacia el la antigua escuela de Rhona. Esto se estaba haciendo difícil, pues la pelirroja estaba cada vez más preocupada, no sólo por ella y sus amigos, también por su papá, tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo malo por culpa de Andy. Tony aunque no lo demostraba también estaba un poco nervioso, es cierto que costaba más que él estuviera de esa forma, pero esta vez todo estaba confuso, pues hasta ahora no habían visto a Rhona, sólo a su _hermano, _era como estar preparado para todo pero al mismo tiempo para nada, no sabía cuándo atacaría. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, esto era serio.

-¿Tony?- la voz de Pepper lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.- Creo que ya llegamos.

Iron Man miró hacia abajo, luego comprobó con lo que tenía en la pantalla y bajó con cuidado. Una vez se hubo posado sobre el suelo dejó a Pepper a su lado y retrajo su armadura, después empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio que se encontraba delante de ellos.

La escuela estaba extremadamente vieja, pero sorprendentemente cuidada. Una barda de alrededor de dos metros rodeaba el colegio. La entrada era una puerta de metal, grande, pintada de un gris frío.

Los chicos se acercaron y tocaron el timbre. Después de unos minutos salió una señorita de unos veintitantos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?-les preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, por favor- contestó Tony- ¿Podríamos ver a la directora del lugar?

-Mmm, ¿tienen cita?- dijo ella.

-No- esta vez fue Pepper la que contestó primero- pero es muy urgente.

La señorita los miró un momento como esperando comprobar en su actitud si valía la pena hacerlos pasar sin una previa cita.

-Está bien- contestó por fin- pasen por aquí.

Tony y Pepper la siguieron por el sendero hasta el edificio. Por dentro estaba todo muy cuidado. "Está tan perfecto que da miedo" pensó Pepper.

El césped cortado, las flores no tenían ninguna rama salida o seca. A pesar de la grandeza del lugar sentían una gran soledad que se emanaba de ahí.

Subieron por unas pequeñas escaleras, la dama les abrió la puerta del lugar para después pedirles que esperaran en un sofá que había cerca de allí.

-¿Crees que si podamos encontrar algo que nos sea útil Tony?- le preguntó Pepper. Se había acercado a él, ese lugar no le gustaba.

-Estoy seguro que deben de tener un registro de los estudiantes que pasan por aquí. Fotos, direcciones, contactos, lo que sea nos puede servir.

Pepper asintió y se rodeó con sus brazos. Había vuelto a pensar en su papá.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Tony.

-Sí, es sólo que… mi papá a pesar de ser un agente del FBI siempre pueden sucederle cosas, malas desafortunadamente, sé que él se sabe cuidar, pero me da miedo que Rhona le cause daño.

Tony no supo que decir. Se levantó y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-¿Y eso por qué?- le preguntó su amiga.

-Eso es para que te des cuenta que no estás sola, Pepper es que no te das cuenta que no dejaría que te pase nada, y eso incluye a tu papá.- la miró directamente a los ojos, pero algo le produjo esta acción que mejor los retiró.

-Tony yo… lo siento- dijo ella.- Gracias, tú también eres demasiado importante para mí.- Después de lo que para Tony fue mucho tiempo, ella sonrió.

-Bueno… si- respondió él apenado.- La directora ya se tardó ¿no?

…..

Una vez que Andy hubiera atado a Rhodey se lo llevó a la _guarida secreta _de Rhona.

Lo habían depositado en una sala con una silla de metal en la que lo tenían atado. Estaba dormido. Momentos antes Rhona le había inyectado un tranquilizante que lo haría dormir al menos cinco horas.

Ahora, ella estaba ahí, frente a él observándolo, viendo cada movimiento que hacía. El subir y bajar de su pecho, un tic que tenía en la ceja. Todo. Concentrada en lo que iba a hacer con Rhodey. Con el mejor amigo de Anthony.

…

-Ya pueden pasar- anunció la joven a los dos chicos.

Éstos entraron en la dirección. La directora era una mujer de edad avanzada pero con una expresión rígida. Se veía muy estricta. "Haber cómo nos va" pensó Tony.

-Siéntense por favor- les dijo ella.

Ambos lo hicieron y comenzaron a preguntar por Rhona.

-Rhona… la recuerdo muy bien.- entonces la directora se levantó y caminó hacia un gran gabinete que tenía en la esquina de la oficina.- Aquí está- y les mostró un folder amarillento.

Enseguida lo abrió y empezó a hojear.

-Efectivamente jóvenes, la Srita. Rhona estudió aquí durante varios meses. También la tuvimos en observación. La pobrecita no estaba bien mentalmente. En las noches de tormenta o con ruidos fuertes se espantaba y tenía ataques.

Pepper y Tony se miraban mientras la directora hablaba. Era feo, sí, lo que le había sucedido a Rhona, pero nunca se habrían imaginado que le ocurría algo como esto.

Además, ellos sabían porque la directora hablaba en pasado de Rhona, la computadora les había confirmado que ella ya no estaba ahí, pero no sabían porque la señora lo hacía en un tono tan lastimoso. Sólo se había salido ¿no?

-Disculpe.- la interrumpió Tony- Pero ¿por qué habla así de ella? Ya sabemos que Rhona ya no estudia aquí, pero…

La directora veía como los chicos tenían cara de incertidumbre, y ella en cierto modo también. La tomó por sorpresa.

-¡¿Es qué no lo saben?!- preguntó ella levantando las cejas con pesadumbre. Los chicos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.- Rhona está muerta.


End file.
